Verwerfliche Experimente
Die Crew leidet an seltsamen genetischen Mutationen. Seven of Nine bekommt bald raus, woran es liegt. Zusammenfassung B'Elanna Torres trifft in einer Jefferies-Röhre auf Seven of Nine, die gerade dabei ist die Energiekopplungen neu zu konfigurieren, um mehr Energie für das astrometrische Labor bereitzustellen. Unter anderem leitet sie auch Energie vom Maschinenraum um, welches verhindert, dass Torres und ihre Crew eine Warpkerndiagnose durchführen konnte, welches sie den ganzen Morgen versucht hatte. Torres ist wütend auf Seven, da sie viele Arbeitsstunden verloren haben und sich Seven nicht einmal entschuldigt. Seven erklärt ihr Verhalten damit, dass sie nicht an eine Kommandohierachie gewöhnt sei. Torres sieht Parallelen zu sich, da sie sich anfangs auch nicht an diese Hierarchie gewöhnen konnte, als sie Teil der [[Liste von Crewmitgliedern der USS Voyager|Crew der Voyager]] wurde. Captain Kathryn Janeway hielt ihr damals ebenfalls einen Vortrag über die Integration in die Crew. Daraufhin entschuldigt sich Seven für ihr Verhalten. Unter einem Vorwand verlässt Tom Paris die Krankenstation und beamt sich mit einem Blumenstrauß zu B'Elanna, die noch immer in der Jeffries-Röhre arbeitet. Als die beiden sich küssen, werden sie von etwas gescannt. B'Elanna bemerkt etwas, glaubt aber, es sei nur Einbildung. In ihrem Raum massiert der Doktor Captain Janeway, die unter anhaltenden Kopfschmerzen leidet. Er hält ihr einen Vortrag über das von ihm verschriebene Entspannungsprogramm, welches Janeway wegen zu viel Arbeit kaum befolgte. Daraufhin wird sie von Chakotay auf die Brücke gerufen. Auf der Brücke zeigt Chakotay ihr, dass sie auf einen binären Pulsar getroffen sind. Dieser zieht alles in sich hinein, jedoch versichert Paris, dass sie weit genung entfernt sind. Chakotay schlägt vor, Daten zu sammeln, jedoch ist Janeway zu müde um ihm zuzuhören. Sie vertraut ihm diese Aufgabe dennoch an. Nachdem Paris auf den Ruf von Torres im Maschinenraum eintrifft, bespricht sie mit ihm die Verbesserung des Impulsantriebes und die möglichen Auswirkungen auf die Steuerkontrolle. Beide begeben sich auf die zweite Etage des Maschinenraumes und fallen auf einer Konsole übereinander her. Torres ist plötzlich beunruhigt, da sie etwas gehört zuhaben scheint, als im selben Moment Tuvok auf sie zukommt. Er übergibt Torres ein PADD mit Energieverbrauchsdaten, die sie zuvor angefordert hatte. Tuvok lässt sich jedoch nichts anmerken, obwohl er ihre Machenschaften bemerkt hat. Als Tuvok den Maschinenraum verlässt, eilt Paris ihm nach und bittet Tuvok das Geschehene in keinem Bericht zu erwähnen. Im Turbolift diskutieren Torres und Paris darüber, sich etwas vorsichtiger in der Öffentlichkeit zu verhalten, da es Torres wichtig ist, dass ihre Beziehung geheim bleibt. Paris ist derselben Meinung. Im Besprechungsraum beraten Paris, Tuvok, Janeway, Harry Kim, Torres und Chakotay das weitere Vorgehen den binären Pulsar betreffend. Nachdem die Sitzung beendet ist, bittet Janeway Torres und Paris zu bleiben. Sie befiehlt den beiden Führungsoffizieren, sich in der Öffentlichkeit angemessen zu verhalten. In der Nacht arbeitet Chakotay immer noch an der Erforschung des Pulsars. Als er sich einen Kaffee repliziert und ihn trinkt, wird auch er von etwas gescannt. Plötzlich zuckt er zusammen und lässt die Tasse fallen. Als er zittrig an das Waschbecken tritt, bemerkt er, wie ihm die Haare ausfallen und er sich diese einfach vom Kopf streichen kann. Als er später auf einem Biobett in der Krankenstation liegt, ist er in wenigen Stunden um Jahre gealtert. Als der Doktor seine DNS analysiert, bemerkt er eine Manipulation an einem bestimmten Teil der DNS. Janeway, die ebenfalls anwesend ist, führt dies auf den binären Pulsar und dessen Gammastrahlung zurück. Dies weist Chakotay ab, da die Schilde die ganze Zeit über die ''Voyager'' geschützt hatten. Janeway, die immer noch unter Kopfschmerzen leidet, beginnt mit der Suche nach der Ursache für seine Erkrankung. Im Casino unterhalten sich Paris und Kim über den Vortrag von Janeway. Sie bestellen währenddessen bei Neelix ihr Frühstück. Nachdem dieser in seine Kombüse gegangen ist, hören sie Schreie und Wimmern von Neelix. Er liegt zuckend auf dem Boden. Paris informiert den Doktor und bringt ihn zur Krankenstation. Auf der Krankenstation ist Neelix' ganzer Körper übersät mit braunen Flecken. Auch bei ihm stellt der Doktor dieselbe Manipulation der DNS fest. Später bringt Neelix Chakotay ein Glas Wasser. Die beiden unterhalten sich über ihre Veränderungen, so klagt Chakotay über Sehschwäche. Plötzlich wird ein weiterer erkrankter Crewman eingeliefert, worauf hin die beiden von Paris in ihre Quartiere geschickt werden, da noch mehr Personen erkrankt und unterwegs zur Krankenstation sind. Torres hat auf der Krankenstation einen speziellen Scanner entwickelt, um die DNS besser untersuchen zu können. Er entdeckt auf einer DNS-Sequenz eine Art Strichcode. Bei der Untersuchung von weiterer DNS entdecken sie diese Markierung ebenfalls. Torres entdeckt, dass die Markierung ein Signal aussendet. Plötzlich wurde das Programm des Doktors gelöscht. Als B'Elanna das Problem zu lösen versucht, bricht sie unter Schmerzen zusammen. Kurz darauf wird der Doktor deaktiviert. Paris schildert Janeway die derzeitige Situation auf der Krankenstation. Die Zahl der Patienten nimmt weiter zu. Er erklärt, dass B'Elannas Lungenbläschen plötzlich ihre Funktion eingestellt haben und dass er sie jetzt an eine künstliche Lunge angeschlossen hat. Als Kim, Paris und Janeway im Beisein von Seven über den Verbleib des Doktors diskutieren, nimmt dieser Kontakt mit Seven auf, indem er sich in ihre Audio-Implantate eingeschaltet hat. Er teilt ihr mit, dies geheim zuhalten und sich auf das Holodeck zu begeben. Dort hat er sich in der Da Vinci-Simulation versteckt, wo er vorgibt, die reizende Carlotta zu porträtieren. Der Doktor schildert Seven, dass irgend jemand die Crew genetisch manipuliert hat. Er stellt daraufhin ihren Borgsensorknoten auf eine bestimmte Frequenz ein, die Torres ermittelt hatte. Dadurch kann Seven die Fremden wahrnehmen. Der Doktor befiehlt ihr das Schiff zu durchwandern und ihn zu kontaktieren, wenn sie jemanden findet. Als Seven durch die Korridore des Schiffes geht, nimmt sie Apparaturen an einigen Crewmen und fremde Humanoide wahr. Als sie den Turbolift betritt, folgt ihr ein Fremder und untersucht sie. Sie lässt sich jedoch nichts anmerken. Als sie das Casino betritt entdeckt sie weitere Fremde, die an der Crew Experimente durchführen. Daraufhin kontaktiert sie den Doktor, der sie anweist, mit dem Captain zu sprechen. Nachdem Tuvok den Bereitschaftsraum des Captains betritt, klärt er sie darüber auf, dass es bisher keine weiteren Neuigkeiten gibt. Janeway, die schon länger sehr gereizt ist, weist Tuvok an, sie zu informieren, wenn etwas geschehen sollte. Außerdem regt sie sich über die Vernachlässigung des Schiffprotokolls bezogen auf Paris und Torres auf und weist Tuvok an die entsprechenden Personen anzuweisen sich entsprechend zu verhalten. Als Tuvok daraufhin mit Sarkasmus reagiert, bemerkt Janeway wie belastet und gereizt sie ist. Daraufhin betritt Seven energisch den Raum, um ihr Mitteilung über die Fremden zu machen. Dabei registriert sie, dass zwei der Fremden Janeway untersuchen. Unter einem Vorwand verlässt sie den Raum. Seven kehrt zum Holodeck zurück und bespricht sich mit dem Doktor. Sie suchen nach einem Weg die Fremden zu enttarnen. Der Doktor empfiehlt einen neuroleptischen Schock, welches für die Crew jedoch sehr schmerzhaft wäre. Daraufhin fängt Seven mit den Vorbereitungen an. Auch im Maschinenraum trifft sie auf die Wesen. Tuvok bemerkt Sevens Vorhaben und kontaktiert sie. Unter Verwendung einer Ausrede macht sie weiter. Daraufhin begibt sich Tuvok zum Maschinenraum. Er will sie aufhalten, doch dann bemerkt Seven, dass drei Fremde sie belauschen. Als eine Fremde auf sie zugeht, greift Seven Tuvoks Phaser, stellt ihn ein und schiesst auf sie, wodurch sie enttarnt wird. Seven nimmt sie als Geisel, um die anderen Fremden von ihr fernzuhalten. Nachdem die Fremde in eine Zelle gebracht wurde, bespricht Tuvok mit dem Captain das weitere Enttarnen der Fremden. Danach wendet sie sich der Fremden zu. Janeway fragt sie, wer sie sind und was sie an Bord der Voyager tun. Die Fremde sagt, sie würden Untersuchungen und Tests durchführen. Sie identifiziert sich als medizinische Forscherin und bedauert, der Crew Schmerzen zugefügt zu haben. Sie führten diese Experimente für die Heilung von Krankheiten durch. Damit könnten sie Millionen Lebewesen helfen. Als die Fremde die Untersuchung an Janeway schildert, geht der Captain auf diese los. Die Fremde gibt an, dass sie ihre Experimente fortführen werden und dass die Voyager-Crew sich dagegen nicht wehren kann. Dafür versichert sie die Todesrate gering zuhalten. Janeway kann dies nicht akzeptieren. Daraufhin droht die Fremde mit der Vernichtung der Versuchsobjekte. Später tragen Seven und Tuvok ihre Ergebnisse dem Capain vor. Seven ist nicht in der Lage, die Plaketten zu entfernen. Tuvok konnte die Fremden auch nicht enttarnen. Der Doktor verweist darauf, das Problem schnellstens zu lösen, da bereits viele neue Patienten auf der Krankenstation eingetroffen sind. Plötzlich ruft Paris den Doktor aufgrund eines medizinischen Notfalls auf die Brücke. Ein Crewman liegt mit Krampfadern im Gesicht am Boden. Der Doktor und der Captain versuchen sie zu retten, jedoch stirbt sie an Herzversagen. Daraufhin setzt der Captain einen Kurs auf den binären Pulsar. Als eine Fremde auf der Brücke erscheint, erklärt Janeway ihr, dass das Schiff zusammengepresst wird, wenn sie weiter auf den Pulsar zufliegen. Daraufhin verlassen zwei fremde Schiffe, die getarnt an der Außenhülle des Schiffes haften, die Voyager. Dabei wird eines zerstört. Janeway leitet alle Energie in den Antrieb, um schnell genug durch den Pulsar fliegen zu können. Die Voyager erreicht, stark beschädigt, die andere Seite. Der Doktor kann alle Schäden an der DNS der Crew heilen. Hintergrundinformationen * Kate Mulgrew (Kathryn Janeway) hat während den Dreharbeiten zu dieser Episode das Rauchen aufgegeben, was sich laut eigener Aussage auf ihr Schauspiel ausgewirkt hat. http://www.geocities.com/area51/labyrinth/7683/kate.html * Das deutsche Synchronisationsstudio scheint es mit Captain Janeway nicht allzugut gemeint zu haben. So kamen im englischen Original ihre Kopfschmerzen noch von einem verhärteten Rückenmuskel (engl. "trapezius" - dt. "Kapuzenmuskel"), während sie im Deutschen von einem Knochen der Handwurzel herrührten. * Ferner wurde aus der "Osteopathic pressure therapy" des Doktors eine "chiropraktische Drucktherapie". Diese Übertragung scheint darin begründet, dass Chiropraktik in Deutschland bekannter sein dürfte, als die in Amerika begründete Osteopathie - ein Verfahren der Alternativmedizin. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Darsteller Verweise en:Scientific Method (episode) es:Scientific Method nl:Scientific Method Kategorie:Episode (VOY)